


For Your Service

by GentlyWithAChainsaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dark Derek, Evil Derek, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Incest, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Poor Stiles, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyWithAChainsaw/pseuds/GentlyWithAChainsaw
Summary: Derek's new pet needs to be reminded of just how much control his master has.





	For Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: I think there is too less everyone/Stiles fics. One where Stiles is like the pack bitch- maybe unwilling so they have to tie him up (I've got a thing for bondage...), and everyone has their turn with him, or like an orgy/three/moresomes... And maybe where the Sheriff knows about it and offers him to the station as like a stress relieve toy for the deputies during breaks or something
> 
>  
> 
> A few weeks ago I wrote something that I called"the darkest thing I've ever written" and I guess I'm just too competitive with myself because then I went ahead and wrote this and it is REALLY REALLY DARK, GUYS. Derek is super evil and Stiles is super abused and it's very much not going to be for everyone. Please read the tags. (I'm putting all of these disclaimers here not to shame my own work, but because there are inevitably going to be people who comment "what the fuck" or "poor Stiles" or "you're sick" and the more warnings I put upfront the sillier those comments look. You have been warned, guys. Please don't read something you know isn't for you.)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, since this strays a bit from the actual prompt, I'm going to write something else for this prompter soon that isn't quite as dark. But if this is the kind of thing you're into, enjoy!

Kidnapping Stiles Stilinski was truly the best thing Derek ever did for himself. 

He had been thinking about it for a while. He enjoyed Stiles’ presence, his scent, the way his eyes looked when he was afraid. Derek is sick of people leaving him, and Stiles feels like the perfect person to keep around for as long as possible. 

When the kid goes away to college, Derek feels irritated somehow, like something has been taken away from him. Once the boy returns on his summer break, Derek knows he can’t possibly let Stiles leave again. Something needs to be done to ensure he stays right where he belongs. 

Derek has always been a little old school in his approach to human-werewolf relationships. In his opinion, it’s improper for a werewolf to waste himself on an actual romantic, monogamous relationship with one of _them_. If a werewolf wanted a human around, it’s better to just…keep them like a pet. Treat them well, but make it clear the werewolf is their owner now. 

It would be a fun sort of challenge, breaking in Stiles Stilinski. And the end result would be a gorgeous human there for Derek’s pleasure, completely under Derek’s control. 

It’s really not a hard decision to make, in the end. 

Stiles is trusting enough and careless enough that the actual kidnapping goes off without a hitch. Derek enters one night through his open window and snatches him, spiriting him back to the Hale house long before anyone realizes he’s gone. Stiles is confused at first, of course, but he learns quickly what he’s there for the first time Derek straps a ring gag into his mouth and has his first orgasm down his new pet’s throat. 

Having him here is everything he’s hoped it would be. He teaches Stiles how to pleasure his new master, until his mouth and ass are perfectly trained to take Derek’s cock. If Derek is just watching TV, Stiles makes the perfect footrest. At night, he lets the boy nurse at his cock, tied to his bed so there will be no unpleasant escape attempts. 

At first, Stiles’ resistance to his new life is part of the fun. He’s constantly begging Derek to let him go, as if Derek will wake up on day and change his mind. He fights back, trying to shove Derek way or clamping his mouth shut or screaming at the top of his lungs as if he expects somebody to be randomly passing by outside and hear him. 

It starts to get a little annoying. Derek wants his new pet to be broken in enough that he unquestioningly obeys his master, even comes to crave his attention. He wants Stiles to wake up every morning knowing he belongs to Derek, not dreaming of how he’s going to get away. 

The problem, Derek realizes, is that Stiles expects to be rescued. He thinks his father is out there working to find him and bring him home. Sometimes Stiles’ gaze is far away, and Derek knows that he’s imagining the sheriff bursting down the door with the whole squad behind him, shooting Derek down and taking Stiles away. 

Derek could rid his pet of such pesky thoughts by using his claws in the back of Stiles’ neck. But that just seems like cheating. He wants Stiles to come to the realization himself that he belongs to Derek forever. That there’s no hero about to swoop in and rescue him. 

When the solution finally comes to him, he laughs out loud. Stiles looks up at him warily from where he’s kneeling on the floor, mouth stuffed full of Derek’s cock, and Derek only smiles at him, patting his cheek to tell him to keep working Derek’s shaft. 

This is going to be so much fun. 

X 

Derek pushes open the door to the police station and strolls inside casually. The sheriff is at the front, dropping some papers into an outbox. He looks up at Derek, frowning. The poor man really does look exhausted. He could use some stress relief. “Derek? What are you doing here?” 

“Just needed to see you for a minute,” Derek says. He raises him arm to put a hand on John Stilinski’s shoulder, then punctures the back of his neck with his claw. John’s eyes go wide and sightless, and just like that he’s under Derek’s spell. 

Derek moves through the rest of the station quickly. These are simple people, not at all prepared for Derek’s assault on their minds. They give in to him so easily, until the entire station is full of people completely under his control. 

Then he goes back to the car. Stiles is in the trunk, hog-tied. Derek hadn’t bothered to tell him where they were going, but he watches Stiles’ eyes widen as he recognizes his surroundings. He tries to speak, but Derek had of course gagged him before they left. 

“In you go,” Derek says cheerfully, propelling Stiles forward. Once again the door to the station opens and Derek steps inside, taking the gag off his pet as they go. 

Jordan is the first to see them this time. “Hey, Derek,” he says, sounding surprised. He doesn’t remember the last ten minutes at all, of course. “What are you doing here?” 

“Jordan,” Stiles sputters. “Help me. Please help me.” 

Jordan doesn’t even look at him. 

“Well, I’ve been thinking, you guys have been working so hard keeping this town safe. I know it isn’t easy, given how fucked up this place can be.” Derek puts a proud arm around Stiles. “So I figured I would bring you a gift.” 

Stiles tries to lunge away, but Derek holds him tightly. “Her name is Dolly,” he says, stroking Stiles’ hair. “Because she likes to be treated like a mindless little sex doll by all her clients.” 

“Jordan, Jesus. Don’t just stand there. It’s _me_. What are you doing?” Stiles sounds like he’s about to scream as Jordan just blinks stupidly. Derek knows exactly what Jordan’s seeing now: a beautiful little slut by Derek’s side; redheaded, just like Jordan likes them, with pouty lips and eager, lusty eyes. He won ‘t hear a word Stiles really says. None of them will. 

“Come on, Derek,” Jordan says slowly. “You can’t bring a prostitute into a police station.” 

“Who’s going to tell on you?” Jordan’s protests are just for form’s sake; Derek is only allowing them for his own amusement. “Don’t send her home disappointed, Jordan. She was practically salivating all the way over here. Weren’t you, beautiful?” 

Stiles stares at him with horrified, confused eyes. Derek winks at him and extends one claw, reminding Stiles of his power. “Here,” he says, shoving Stiles at Jordan. “Remember to share. She wants to thank all of you for your service.” 

Jordan blinks for another moment, almost as if he’s trying to come out of Derek’s mind control. Then he looks down at Stiles and smiles. “Hey there, beautiful,” he says. He edges the spaghetti strap of the dress Derek had chosen that morning off of Stiles’ shoulder. “What should we do with you?” 

“She wants you to be rough,” Derek says in a low voice, watching as a stupid smile begins to spread across Jordan’s face. “She’s telling you how hungry her pussy is for you. How it’s aching to be filled.” 

“Jordan, don’t listen,” Stiles pleads. “It’s me, it’s Stiles…” 

“He can’t hear you, pet. None of them can.” Derek looks up and smiles as the other members of the station start to walk forward, like sharks called to blood. The sheriff is in his office. Derek is saving him for last. “I could do the same thing to you, you know. I could make you think you love this, have you beg every one of them to use you and thank them when it’s over. I’m going to be generous and let you keep your mind for this. Now, stop fighting the nice policeman and let him fuck you.” 

Stiles keeps trying to yank away from Jordan’s arms. He manages to push him off, only to fall into the waiting embrace of Deputy Haigh. His hands are rough and possessive as they push down Stiles’ dress, and Derek frowns a little, hoping he won’t have to intervene. He had thought about sending Haigh away for this, since he’s kind of an asshole, but he’d decided the more people involved the better. 

“She’s a feisty one, isn’t she?” Haigh runs a hand down Stiles; body, squeezing cruelly at his chest. One of Stiles’ hands flies up as if he’s going to smack the deputy, but Haigh catches it easy and yanks it roughly behind Stiles’ back. “I guess she wants to play.” 

“She wants to be tied up,” Derek tells him. “She wants you to tie her up until she can’t move a single limb, so all she can do is tremble when you fuck her.” 

Haigh grunts, eyes glazed over with the images Derek is putting into his head. “Clark. Get me some chain.” 

Deputy Clark and Deputy Strauss are already on their way over. Clark handcuffs Stiles’ hands together, then ties the chain attached to the cuffs to the legs of Haigh’s desk. Stiles keeps pleading with them, calling them by name, even as they pinch at his ass and thighs and comment on what a pretty slut he is. 

“Get her on her back,” Clark says, struggling with the button on her pants. “I want her mouth.” 

“Fine,” Haigh says. “But spread her legs. I want her pussy.” 

“I saw her first,” Jordan growls. He’s already dropped his pants and his cock is nice and fat, precome gathering at the head with his desire to fuck the pretty girl Derek has brought him. Deputy Strauss, that helpful man, is busy using more chain to tie each of Stiles’ legs to a separate desk, until his legs are spread so wide he cries out again. 

“Listen to her,” Derek says with a sigh. “Practically screaming for it. Do something to keep her quiet, before someone walking by hears and comes in.” 

Clark nods obediently and kicks off her pants before straddling Stiles’ chest, lowering onto his face. Stiles makes a sputtering sound as Clark rubs herself over his mouth, coaxing him to open up and tongue her. Jordan, meanwhile is hoisting Stiles’ legs up, frantically trying to find the best angle to fit his cock in. 

It’s a damn impressive sight. They’re like animals, frenetic puppets dancing on Derek’s strings. He almost wishes he had thought to record this. Peter would be so impressed by it. His uncle always thought he was the most sadistic one in the family, but Derek has been saving this up for a long time. 

What had the Beacon Hills sheriff department done when his house burned down? Nothing. He decided a long time ago that they could all go fuck themselves. 

Now, as it’s turned out, he’s found something even more satisfying for them to fuck. 

“Hurry, Jordan,” he says, impatient to get to the good part. “She needs you to fuck her, now. Stop teasing her and get on with it.” 

Jordan smiles at Stiles. “Here you go, slut,” he says, almost kindly, before roughly slamming inside of Derek’s pet. In his mind, he’s fucking into a well-used pussy, so he hadn’t bothered to prepare Stiles at all in advance. Stiles cries out, making a muted sound of pain as Clark continues to rub herself over his face, and Derek smirks, leaning against Jordan’s desk. _He_ always preps Stiles before using his ass. Hopefully this will teach Stiles to be grateful for it. 

Clark finishes and shakily rises from Stiles’ face. Her wetness is dripping off his chin, and his mouth is open stupidly, covered in juice. He had finally given in and tongued her to completion. That’s the kind of obedient spirit Derek has been looking for. 

Haigh has been waiting his turn impatiently. He yanks Stiles up by the hair, a bit harder than Derek really thinks is necessary, and forces his dick inside of Stiles’ mouth. His pet looks wonderful being fucked from both ends, but Derek tries not to let himself get too excited. He’ll be able to enjoy Stiles tonight, once they’re back home and Stiles has had some time to recover. Derek expects that he’ll be much less resistant to Derek’s attentions once the party here is over. 

Jordan finishes, and Derek is delighted to see that Stiles’ own cock is hard now. He’s been working so hard in training the boy to appreciate any attention paid to his mouth or ass, and it’s nice to see that it’s paid off. 

Deputy Strauss has a turn at his ass next. He fucks in and out sloppily, grunting to himself as his balls slap against the meat of Stiles ass. Haigh, meanwhile, has adjusted himself to be more comfortable, planting his ass right over Stiles’ face so Stiles’ nose digs into his crack. 

They come within seconds of each other and Stiles’ body jerks floppily, as though he’s being flooded so full of come he doesn’t even know what to do with it all. They spend a few more minutes kissing and touching him, sucking at his nipples and sticking their fingers in his ass like they’re trying to see how far they can stretch it. Derek is sure they could go several more rounds, but he doesn’t want Stiles too tired out for the main event. He clears his throat pointedly and they stand, releasing Stiles from his restraints and pushing him back towards Derek obediently. 

“I’m glad you all had fun,” Derek tells them, pulling his pet back into his arms. “Now go shower off. Stay down there for a while, and when you come back up, forget that any of this happened. 

They leave, throwing a few final, longing looks over their shoulders as they go. Derek waits until the door has shut behind them, gently stroking Stiles’ hair. “Poor baby,” he says tenderly. “None of them even bothered to help you come. That wasn’t very nice. You’re lucky I always have your best interests at heart.” 

He grabs Stiles’ cock and squeezes it between his fingers, jerking him until Stiles comes with a moan. Derek waits for him to come down from it, holding him until the shaking has finally stopped. His presses a gentle kiss to Stiles’ forehead, then whispers: 

“Sorry, sweetheart. You’re not done yet.” 

X 

John is waiting for them at his desk. Somehow Stiles hadn’t realized that this was coming, and he struggles against Derek as soon as he puts the pieces together. 

“Settle down, Dolly,” Derek murmurs, propelling him forward. “You’ve been such a good girl for all the others, but this is the one you really need to please. Today, this is your Daddy. Isn’t that right, John?” 

“That’s right, Derek.” John smiles at Stiles, eyes hungry. Derek pushes Stiles to his knees and steps back to watch. “Time to make Daddy feel good, sweetheart.” 

He’s been sitting at his desk, listening to everything that’s been going on and waiting for his turn. As he stands from the desk Derek notes with amusement that his pants are already off. He has a dick like a Coke can, short but thick in girth. Stiles’ eyes are wide as he watches it come towards him, and he finally looks at Derek. “Please,” he begs. 

Derek smiles, pleased that Stiles has finally realized that only Derek can end this for him. “You hear her begging for it, John?” he says, not taking his eyes off of Stiles. 

“Yeah.” John nudges that fat cock against Stiles’ lips. “C’mon, baby. Open wide for Daddy.” 

Stiles whimpers through his nose, keeping his mouth resolutely shut. “She wants to play, I think,” Derek says to John. 

“That so, baby girl? You being naughty for Daddy?” John takes a hank of Stiles’ hair in his hands and yanks, hard. “Should Daddy spank you to get you to behave?” 

Stiles throws one more desperate glace at Derek before John forces his mouth opens and fucks inside of it. His dick is short enough that Stiles’ nose is buried in his crotch, rubbing helplessly against his pubic hair, and Derek has to hide a smile at how gorgeously wrecked he’ll look soon. He hopes the skin is rubbed raw, so Stiles remembers this every time he looks into a mirror. 

The sheriff doesn’t bother to finish in Stiles’ mouth, only lets himself get good and wet there before pulling out. “Get those elbows on the ground, baby girl,” he practically purrs, putting a hand on Stiles’ neck to force him down. “Daddy’s going to fuck your pretty little ass.” 

“She wants you to pick her up,” Derek says quietly, watching Stiles shaking his head desperately, trying to gasp out another plea from his wrecked mouth. “She wants you to spread her out across your desk and hold her down while you fuck her. And she wants you to kiss her, leaving marks all over her neck and chest so she can look down every day and remember what a good little fuckdoll she was for her daddy.” 

John grins and lifts Stiles around the waist. “Best fuckdoll I’ve ever had,” he praises, before dropping Stiles onto his desk. Stiles tries to squirm away, too exhausted even to cry out again, and Derek tosses John two sets of handcuffs. “Tie her up,” he orders, and John does as quickly as if it was his own idea. He attaches one of Stiles’ hands to the lamp mounted to the desk, then pushes his chair out from the side of the desk and attaches Stiles’ other hand to that. The effect has Stiles stretched so wide he can barely lift his head from the desk. 

“Look at this slutty hole,” John says, slapping Stiles’ ass so hard it jiggles. “Just begging to be fucked. You want Daddy’s cock in your ass, sweetheart?” 

“That’s exactly what she wants,” Derek says, bending next to the desk so he can look Stiles in the face when his father finally pushes into him. Stiles’ eyes are glazed off and broken little whines come from his throat and John grunts behind him, fucking in and out of him almost lazily. Derek can hear the slap of his balls, the heavy breathing as he enjoys himself. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never dreamed of this,” he says softly to Stiles. “You know why I chose you and nobody else, Stiles? Because I knew the moment I met you what a whore you really were. You used to wish that your daddy would make you his own personal slut one day, didn’t you? Well, that dream won’t be coming true. You belong to me. I just decided to give you a little taste of what you always wanted.” 

Stiles tries to shake his head weakly, but he’s so spent that he can barely move his head. There’s no point in him denying it, anyway. Derek is the one in control here. If he says something, it becomes reality. 

The sheriff continues to fuck Stiles, moving in and out of him slowly. Derek can see Stiles biting his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, wondering what’s taking him so long to finish. 

“He’s not going to come until I decide he can, Stiles,” Derek tells his pet. “This can go on for hours, for all I care. You’re going to have to ask him to come. Beg him to fill you up. As soon as you do, we can go home.” 

Stiles stares at him through teary, red-rimmed eyes. Derek gazes back steadily, hoping his pet won’t annoy him by begging again or trying to bargain. “It’s your choice,” he tells Stiles kindly, and his pet closes his eyes in resignation. 

“D-daddy…please f-fill my cunt with your come.” 

“What was that, sweetheart?” John bends, holding Stiles down by the waist, and Derek hides a grin. The sheriff truly makes an excellent puppet. “What should Daddy do to his pretty little whore?” 

Stiles whimpers. “Please fill me up, Daddy. Please give your wh-whore your come.” 

“What a good girl, asking so nicely,” John says approvingly. He begins to fuck in and out of Stiles’ ass rapidly, finally bottoming out with a groan. Stiles lets out a moan when the Sheriff finally comes. Derek can’t wait to tease him later with that, the slutty sounds he made as his father filled him up. 

The sheriff pulls out and comes around the desk to press his cock back into Stiles’ mouth. “Clean me up,” he orders, and Stiles does, licking the whole length of his shaft without a sound of complaint. When he’s finished John finally releases him from the restraints. He props Stiles up on the desk and kisses his mouth deeply, pushing in his tongue so he can chase his own taste. For some reason Derek thinks he enjoys this sight the most, the sheriff passionately kissing his son while Stiles just hangs in his embrace limply. 

“Thank you, Derek,” John says after a long moment, gently transferring Stiles back into his owner’s arms. “The whole team really appreciates what you’ve done for us. If she’s ever interested in coming back, please give me a call.” 

“I will, Sheriff. I’m sure she’ll want to see you again.” Derek presses a chaste kiss to the top of Stiles’ hair, smiling to himself when Stiles burrows into his arms, pressing his face into Derek’s chest so he won’t have to look at his father anymore. “Say goodbye to Daddy now, Dolly, and thank him again for fucking you so nicely.” 

“Goodbye, Daddy,” Stiles whimpers, not looking away from Derek. “Th-thank you for f-f-fucking me.” 

Derek carries Stiles out of the station and back to his car. He doesn’t put him back in the trunk, but lets him lie down on the backseat, where he’s already placed a blanket and bottle of water. Stiles is sniffling a little as the car starts up, but that’s fine. Derek has never minded a few tears. 

“I’ll clean you up once we’re back home,” he tells the boy as they drive away. “Then you’re going to warm my cock for a few hours. I won’t wear you out too much, but I wouldn’t want today confusing things for you. You still belong to me alone. I just loaned you out for the day. I have the right to do that, because I get to do whatever I want to you.” 

And if Stiles forgets that little fact, well. There are always ways to remind him. 

Derek is sure the dogs in the K-9 unit could use some stress relief, too.


End file.
